Video surveillance of public spaces has become extremely widespread and accepted by the general public. Unfortunately, conventional video surveillance systems produce such prodigious volumes of data that an intractable problem results in the analysis of video surveillance data.
A need exists to reduce the amount of video surveillance data so analysis of the video surveillance data can be conducted.
A need exists to filter video surveillance data to identify desired portions of the video surveillance data.